Sun Tans and Ray Bans
Plot After their Regionals loss, Mrs. Clarke is adamant to get them a regionals win the following year in order to progress to Nationals. After a heatwave hits town and Summer comes closer, the gang attempts to put their distances aside by planning a day trip to the nearby beach destination of Pismo Beach, Florida. Little do they know that there will be relationships formed, embraced, and broken. A-Plot: The boys and girls of The Note-Worthy take a Saturday road trip to the beach. B-Plot: After being adopted by Jessica and being officially a part of the home, Lily begins to embrace becoming a Sweeting. C-Plot: Alison, Becca and Sydney re-evaluate what kind of friendship they have. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Brianna Madison as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Stella Hudgens as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Sarah Fisher as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare Episode It was a Friday, the day after Regionals. It was towards the end of May and a heatwave had begun in Northern and Central Florida, with predicted 90-100 degree temperatures for the rest of the week. In the courtyard, almost the entire student body was outside for lunch, and in a shaded area of the courtyard, sat Joe, Kyle, Angelika Maya, and Matt, with Sydney, Becca, Alison and Zach sitting at the table behind them. Alison, Sydney, and Rebecca were sunbathing wearing ray-bans and their skin glistening with tanning oil, while Zach sat opposite them finishing his lunch, fanning himself with a piece of paper. "So... Bert and Ernie aren't together anymore. Wow." Alison said to Zach, peering over her sunglasses. "It's a long story." Zach said, looking at Joe, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him whatsoever. "Whatever. Don't tell us then. The rumour mill isn't that large, you know." Alison said smugly, as she finished her pot of grapes. "It's not pretty, and not something I want to talk about." Zach responded, by placing his head againt the table. "Neither was your boyfriend, but you know." Alison shrugged, to which Sydney laughed. Becca continued to ignore her comments, which she had begun to do lately. At the next table, no one was really talking, but everyone was using their mini-fans, sweating profusely. "I never thought I'd say this, but those winters at my grandmother's house in Kaliningrad sound pretty damn appealing right now." Angelika said. "This morning my Lola was preparing for dinner and I seen her making some spicy green curry for tonight. Guess who won't be surviving the evening?" Maya added. "Okay, but has anyone seen Lily? I walked past her before first period, and she looked pissed as hell." Matt asked. "She's not taking the regionals loss lightly." Joe responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was self flagellating by sticking her head againt a hot sidewalk." Kyle added, which got a few laughs around the table. "What do you think though? That Beyoncé medley, in my eyes, was not Nationals worthy, darling." Angelika said, shaking her head. Exhausted by the heat, everyone is waiting for Mrs. Clarke in the choir room. Zach and Nathan sitting together on the front row, Cass, Jackie and Perry on the middle row, with Matt, Maya, Angelika and Kyle also on the middle row also, and Alison and Becca sat on the end. Sydney was lying on the back row, taking up all of the seats. Lily and Joe walk into the choir room in sync, Lily holding her books tight to her chest. "So, everyone, I was informed by the Principal that Mrs. Clarke would be absent today. She had issues concerning her family, apparently." *The screen cuts to Mrs. Clarke in her garden with a floppy sunhat on, drinking a lemonade with her earphones in* "So I decided we should get looking to what we're gonna decide for Sectionals early, so we have extra time to plan." Lily said sternly. "What, planning for a song that we're gonna perform in 6 months?" Maya responded, to which everyone else laughed under their breath. "You are not to joke about the Regionals position. We really need to step up our game if we want to make it to nationals, let alone win this thing." Sydney, who lied over 5 chairs on the back row, in her cheerleading uniform and her shoes off groaned "It's too hot to do anything. Damn." "Yeah." Becca begun "I was listening to the news in the car this morning, it was 90 degrees, and I can't imagine it getting any cooler through the day." "True" Kyle said, "According to my phone, it won't get cooler until NEXT week." Everyone groaned at the thought. Sydney mumbled "My sweaty back is like, glueing me to these plastic chairs." Alison said, standing next to her "Girl, I don't sweat, I glow." "Well your armpits are glowing especially through that dress." Nathan said, turning around to her. "Well damn, my armpits probably taste less salty than your attitude." Alison snapped back. "Oh my God guys, I had such a good idea." Becca begun, "Why don't we take like, a roadtrip to the beach? The whole Glee club as a bunch! It will be so much fun!" "What, when, tonight?" Zach asked. "No, silly, Saturday! We can go to Daytona Beach, it's only like an hour away, and besides, I got my licence two weeks ago, so I can drive some of you!" "Yeah" Lily responded "And Kyle, you drive too, don't you?" Kyle looked down, "Yeah, I DID. But I don't have a car to use since it's at my parent's house still." "Well, you can use my moms. I'm sure she won't mind!" Joe responded. "So, who's in? Raise your hands!" said Becca. Maya, Sydney, Alison, Becca, Lily, Joe, Angelika, Zach, Kyle, and Matt all raised their hands. "That's great! That's enough for two cars." "What about you girls?" Lily asked, gesturing towards Cass, Perry and Jackie. "None of you raised your hand." "Uh... we have other plans." Jackie said unsurely. "We're going to the mall." added Perry. "We're gonna get a fish pedicure!" Cass shrugged, "Sorry, you should have said sooner!" Alison butted in to their explanations. "Nathan- not you? Why?" Nathan looked away from her after he said it. "I hate the beach, you get sunburned, sand in your feet, the air is awful, no." "Does your crabby ass ever loosen up? Stop being such a bitter Betty!" Sydney said, sitting up, before lying right back down. Everyone was confused, because they'd never seen her bite like that. "I see the humid air is seeping into that Forrest Gump sized brain of yours, but she's right," continued Alison. "If you just let your hair down, you wouldn't be such a burden to be around so often." "Hmm. Fine. I'll come." he said, with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Well, Kyle, you can take the car to my house and we can all get together at mine. The first glee club road trip!" Becca said excitedly, as she ran towards the stereo and pressed play. Becca: ''' Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth '''Alison: When the night falls down I wait for you And you come around And the world's alive With the sound of kids On the street outside Sydney almost instantly jumped to her feet and got down onto the choir room floor, and began dancing with her friends. Sydney: When you walk into the room You pull me close and we start to move And we're spinning with the stars above And you lift me up in a wave of love... But by now, everyone was up and singing. The Note-Worthy: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Zach: In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living Kyle: Baby I was afraid before But I'm not afraid anymore The Note-Worthy: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth "How the hell did we lose?" Lily said, to which everyone laughed in agreement. "Right?" The next morning, it was Saturday. 9:30am. The cars were ready outside, and everyone was in Becca's living room, talking, and actually getting along for a change. Lily, Joe, Angelika and Kyle were sitting on the sofa, Maya and Matt on the loveseat, and Zach and Sydney were stood by the front window, idly chatting. Everyone was there, other than Nathan and Alison. "Where is Nathan? He said he was gonna be here." Lily announced. As she said that, she seen Nathan get out of his dad's car with a backpack and a small oxygen tank. "Speak of the devil." said Sydney. As there is a knock on the door, Becca runs downstairs, with Alison shortly behind her. Becca opens the door to greet him, when Alison goes into her living room. "Look. I've been talking to Becca about this so she can confirm this" Alison begins. "Boys in one car, Girls in the other. No discussions. Let's roll." Lily and Joe look at eachother. "Bye sister." he says to her. "Bye brother." responded Lily. As the girls approach Becca's car, Sydney shouts "Shotgun!" "What?" Becca responds. "Shotgun, like, i'm sitting up front?" "Uhh, is that a thing?" "That is so not a thing." Maya laughs. "Whatever. I'm still sitting up front though." Sydney says, before getting into the car. "So, me and you can sit together in the back, Lily Sweeting." Alison said, with a smirk on her face. "You two can sit behind us. Or don't. Whatever." she said, gesturing to Maya and Angelika. "Okay, I guess, sure." Lily said, before getting in the car. The cars pull off, and their day trip begins. The cars were on the highway, Becca driving, with Sydney next to her and Maya, Angelika, Lily and Alison in the back seats, and for a change, the atmosphere wasn't that bad. The boys car was right behind them. In the very back, Angelika and Maya were playing the licence plate game. "Punch buggy blue!" Angelika yells before punching Maya in the arm. "Oww! Bitch! Wrong game!" exclaims Maya. In front of them, however, sat Alison and Lily. Lily was clearly fed up with Alison and her snarkiness.n"So, do you call Joe's mom 'mom'?" "You can't just ask her that, Alison." said Becca, looking at the rear view mirror at her. "I'm curious!" "Um, no, I don't call her mom." Lily said, shyly. "Do you think you will one day?" Angelika asked, barging into the conversation "I don't know." Lily responded, as she was starting to get agitated by the questions Alison was asking. The radio made a quiet noise "And here's a summer hit from 1981, boy does it take me back to my youth, it's Vacation by The Go-Go's!" "Hold that thought- I love this soong!" Becca interrupted. "Me too!" added Sydney, who begun turning the radio volume up higher. Becca: Can't seem to get my mind off of you Back here at home there's nothin' to do, ooh Now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed Tomorrow's a day of mine That you won't be in Sydney (with The Note-Worthy Girls): When you looked at me, I should have run (Ah, ah, ah, ah) But I thought it was just for fun (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Maya: I see I was wrong And I'm not so strong I should've known all along That time would tell A week without you, thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I The Note-Worthy Girls: Still haven't gotten over you yet There is a dream sequence with the girls riding jet skis in line, mirroring the actual Go-Go's video. Vacation, all I ever wanted Vacation, had to get away Vacation, meant to be spent alone (Meant to be spent alone) (Spent alone, oh) Vacation, all I ever wanted Vacation, had to get away Vacation, meant to be spent alone (Meant to be spent alone, oah) Oooooh (Oh-oh-oh) Oooooh, oh Lily: A week without you, thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I The Note-Worthy Girls: Still haven't gotten over you yet! The boys car, however, was in more or less silence, and when Kyle overtook the girls' car, everyone looked in disbelief at them singing, partying and getting along. "Wow, looks like a party." said Nathan, as they continued to overtake the car. Vacation, all I ever wanted Vacation, had to get away Vacation, meant to be spent alone (Meant to be spent alone) (Spent alone, oh) Vacation, all I ever wanted Vacation, had to get away Vacation, meant to be spent alone (Meant to be spent alone, oah) They had finally arrived in Daytona Beach, and pulled into the parking lot, and the gang headed for the beach front. "Come on, girls, let's change into our bikinis" Alison said, gesturing at Sydney and Becca to follow her. Everyone walked down to the sand with them, as the boys also parked up next to them and got out of the car and caught up with them. Zach, sitting on the other side of the car to Joe, didn't speak to him for the entire journey. He finally had the nerve to approach Joe after Kyle had locked the car, and tried and break things down between the two. "Alright, Joe, I think we need to talk about this." he begun. "Look Zach, can we not do this now, we're supposed to be having a good time." he said, before walking away from him to catch up with the rest of the group, when Zach followed them slowly behind too. By the time Zach had caught up, they had already established where they would be based for the day, and the gang had all got a nice set up on the sand. Since it was a hot day, the beach was pretty crowded, but not enough for it to be an issue. "I'm gonna get some drinks for us." Alison said shiftily. "Give me a couple of minutes." "You can't do that!" Sydney exclaimed. "You're fifteen!" "Watch me." Alison replied, as she began to strut away towards a beach hut. Alison walks to the bar on the beach, where a bartender asks what she would like. "Two Sex-on-the-beaches, and one Strawberry Daiquiri, please." Alison says confidently. "Do you have any ID?" "Yeah, I do." Alison pulls out a fake drivers licence, one that was registered to the state of Hawaii, and hands it over. "You do know that this says you were born in 1980?" he says, as her face drops. "And that it says your name is Tia Maria?" Alison, slightly embarrassed, looks at him "Give me that!" she says, snatching the fake ID out of his hands. "So, no cocktails Ali?" Becca laughs. "Don't speak of it!" Alison snaps back, re-taking her seat on the deckchair. "Come on guys, let's swim." Alison says, as she runs into the sea, with Becca, Angelika, Matt, Maya, and Zach running behind her. Kyle, Nathan, Lily, Joe and Sydney stayed where they were. "My nana loves this place." Sydney stated. "She has so many pictures of her and my grandpa out her in the early 1960s. I'd have loved to live back then, wouldn't you?" "In a time of sexism, racism and homophobia? Sure." Joe said sarcastically, to which Sydney simply rolled her eyes. "So Joe, where are you from? I know you haven't been here until like 7th grade." Sydney asked Joe, as she moved to sit in between him and Lily. "Lawrenceville, Georgia" he responded. "That's cool, you don't sound southern at all." "Yeah, it's a stereotype, we don't all sound the same. It's not a progressive city as far as the thought process goes, I much rather prefer Florida." "Why did you move?" asked Kyle. Nathan looked at Joe, then looked away. "We just wanted a fresh start." Joe responded bluntly, hoping to end the conversation. "I wanna know more about you." Sydney said, turning her body to point at Lily. "Where do you originate from?" "Come on, Sydney." Lily begun, "You know i've been bounced around a lot from place to place to place. Northern Florida ninety percent of the time, though." "Gee, I know, I just wondered if you've lived anywhere interesting. I'm sorry." Sydney said. Lily chucked. "It's fine. I'm happy where I am now." "Well that's great." Sydney smiled at her. "You know, Lily, I find it so strange that we've been in the same Glee Club for months and I don't think we've said two words to each other." "Yeah, it's funny that." Lily chucked. "I think that, like, we should all hang out more as a group, you know what I mean?" Sydney responded, gesturing towards the whole group. Kyle, who was sitting on a towel in the sand looked up at her. "I'd like that." He said. Nathan, also on the sand lying on a towel, shook his head and scoffed. "What's your problem? Damn." Sydney said, looking down at him. Nathan, confused, bluntly responded "You'll say all this but I know that as soon as we're back in the school halls on Mondays, you'll be kissing Alison's bleached asshole and everyone knows it." "Will I? Is that how you talk to your friends; if you even have any?" "This isn't about me. I'll believe you can be down to earth when I see it." "Watch me." Responded Sydney, as she lied back in her chair, put her sunglasses back on, and continued to read her copy of Seventeen magazine. Out in the sea, while Angelika, Zach, Alison, and Becca were elsewhere in the sea, you could hear Angelika shouting to Alison "Oww, you got salt water in my eye!" as she laughed at her, while Becca shaked her head in response. However, Matt and Maya were walking along the seashore, holding hands. "I'm so glad we got together, it seems like fate is responsible for that." Maya said, cuddling in to Matt. "Maya, I have a lot to say to you. I don't know where I can begin" "Like what?" Maya asked, raising her head. "We've been going out for 2 and a half months now, but i've liked you for so much longer. I got you this at the gift shop earlier." Matt reached into his pocket, and pulled out a necklace made out of a number of conch shells, and gave it to her. "Aww, you shouldn't have!" said Maya, as she kissed Matt. Matt: I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey You know, this could be something 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing So maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one Maya: I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing The scene changed, and it was all of a sudden sunset. The beach was lit up by fairy lights and the skyline was a beautiful combination of blues, pinks, and oranges. Maya and Matt: Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one Matt (with Maya): And I'm thinking, (ooh, I can't live without you) 'Cause, baby, two is better than one There's so much time to figure out (the rest of my life) But I've figured out with all that's said and done Two is better than one, (two is better than one) The two shared a kiss on the sea shore, as a wave crashed againt their feet, before they ran out of the ocean and to the sand. On the other hand, a few metres away from Matt and Maya stood Joe, who faced out to the ocean, clearly very deep in thought. Zach approached him. "Hey." he said. Joe turned around slowly, to look at him. "Hi." "You know how regretful I am about what happened, right?" "I need time, Zach, and you know this. I could have honestly said that I loved you, so how do you think it feels to find something out as big of a deal as that?" "I know, I miss you, like a lot, but I understand. Things are really gonna have to change." "It's too late, Zach." Joe said, turning his back on him, to look at the ocean again. Zach looked at his feet, "I know." he said, quietly. "And that will be my biggest regret." Zach: All through the night I'll be awake and I'll be with you All through the night Joe: This precious time when time is new Oh, all through the night today Knowing that we feel the same without saying Nathan, though sitting by the fire pit with the rest of the gang, begins to join in singing too. Zach, Nathan, and Joe: We have no past we won't reach back Keep with me forward all through the night And once we start the meter clicks And it goes running all through the night Until it ends there is no end Joe: All through the night stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back All through the night They have forgotten what by day they lack Oh under those white street lamps There is a little chance they may see Zach, Nathan, and Joe: We have no past we won't reach back Keep with me forward all through the night And once we start the meter clicks And it goes running all through the night Until it ends there is no end Joe: ''' Oh the sleep in your eyes is enough Let me be there let me stay there awhile '''Zach, Nathan, and Joe: We have no past we won't reach back Keep with me forward all through the night And once we start the meter clicks And it goes running all through the night "I'm not saying i'm not angry at you, or that I hate you, but I know i'll take this experience on board and learn from it. I hope you'll be able to do the same." Joe told Zach, as he went to sit with the rest of the gang at the fire pit they created. It was late at this point, and the sky was beginning to get darker and darker. "So, how was today, guys?" Sydney asked, to which she got an overwhelmingly positive response from the gang. "So good." Angelika said. "It was so good to share this experience with you guys- we should so do this again another time." "Yeah!" said Joe "We can like, you know, go camping in the field behind my garden or something." "Doesn't your mom have enough stray dogs on your property?" asked Alison sarcastically, before she began sipping on her drink. "Why are you being so fuckin' mean, we're just chilling out." said Becca. "It was only a joke, when did you get a mouth, Becky?" "First of all, it's Becca, second of all, What do you think has gotten in to me? Some damn sense. Some self worth. Some dignity. Anyone with their head on straight would have ran from you long ago. I mean, Sydney tried to after we sang that mother fucking Heathers show tune." Sydney, sitting next to Lily, was shocked by this, but not surprised it was coming. "Just get out my face. Hungry bitch" Alison said, flipping her hair. "No- FUCK you Ali. FUCK you. AND your fuckin' sidekick." Becca yelled, pointing at Sydney "I'll be in the car if anyone needs me." she continued, before she stormed back to the parking lot. Alison looked gobsmacked. "So Ali, can you use your fake ID- and get some beers from the-" Angelika said "Fuck off, Angelika!" Alison snapped. On the drive home, everyone was speaking and having fun with eachother in the girls car, though Alison and Becca were most'y dead silent. However at this point, it was only Becca, Alison and Sydney in the car. Sydney was sprawled out along the back seat, clearly tired, while Alison was also sat right behind Becca. An awkward silence filled the car. "Look Ali- I didn't mean the things I said." "You were out of line. I mean, if you really hated us all so much why did you even hang with us in the first place?" "You know good damn well that in September you came up to me and invited me to YOUR clique. I mean, I did think you were cool at first, but that was before you showed how much of a God damn BITCH you are." "You dumb fuck. You know if you weren't driving and I didn't need a ride home, i'd slap your face off." "This is EXACTLY what I mean. You can't talk to people the way you do. A LOT of people don't like you, Alison. You treat everyone so below you, as if everyone wants to bow down to kiss your ass." "'As if' that were the case? And how many other dorks in school want to be in with us? I know several." Alison spat back. "There are just as many lame-o 8th graders coming up in Autumn wanting your spot, as well as any other grade." "Whatever. They can have it, I don't care." Becca replied, not taking her eyes off the road. She pulls into the sidewalk and stops in front of Alison's house, when her and Sydney get out. As Alison gets out the car and walks towards her house, Becca stays in, and gets ready to drive off. She turns around to yell "Hey, you know what, if that's how you really feel, don't bother coming to Cheerleading practice this Monday. In fact," she continued, "Don't bother coming back at all." Sydney, also standing on the sidewalk away from Ali, clearly shocked, put her hands to her mouth. "I won't." Becca bluntly responded, as she progressed to drive off. Alison and Sydney split up, and start to walk home. Becca: ''' You held my hand and walked me home, I know When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go? Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love Girls are so hard to trust '''Alison: Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl? The one who gives it all away, yeah Becca, Alison, and Sydney: ''' Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time? Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry? Don't try to tell me what to do, Dont try to tell me what to say, You're better off that way '''Becca: This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong Any thoughts of you and me have gone away Becca, Alison, and Sydney: ''' Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time? Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry? Don't try to tell me what to do, Dont try to tell me what to say, You're better off that way It's Monday, and Becca walks through the halls, without her cheerleading uniform on, she looks through the door at the Cheerleaders practicing their routine, and walks away. '''Becca: Better off that way I'm better off alone anyway Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)